


Dose of Angst

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Cancer, dose of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: This is gonna be a collection of angst. Yes you read that right. Angst.





	1. Dying

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, very short but that's all I got... for now.

Duo stared up at his friends as they leaned over him, seemingly talking but he didn’t hear them. They looked like they were panicking but he didn’t know why. He was fine, numb and couldn’t feel his body, but fine.

He coughed wetly, feeling as if something was pressing down on his lungs. His vision started to blur, black spots appearing.

His friends looked even more panicked now, if that was even possible. He could see their lips moving but he couldn’t hear anything. He began to grow worried.

Was it possible for your body to feel numb and heavy at the same time? Duo guessed so as that was what he was feeling. Was this what dying felt like?

He let his eyes slip closed and let the darkness suck him under.


	2. Quatre

It wasn’t true. They were lying, they had to be. He stared blankly at them, their words washing over him as he denied what they were saying. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hands in his hair. It wasn’t true. He stood, ignoring their protests, and rushed out the door.

He wanted to scream, yell, shout that it wasn’t true. He stopped outside the building and breathed in the fresh air. He heard people calling his name as he fell to his knees as the tears finally escaped.

“What happened?”

He looked up into Heero’s blue eyes, “They said I have cancer…”

He saw Heero’s eyes widen in surprise before he was pulled into Heero’s warm arms.

“It will be okay.” Heero whispered, “You will be okay.”

He cried into Heero’s shoulder as the other man picked him up and carried him back inside.

“Oh Mr. Yuy! Thank you for bringing Mr. Winner back inside!”

 

Quatre laid curled up on his side, blankets pulled up around his shoulders. There were bags under his eyes and his skin was pale.

“Mr. Winner I’m afraid the treatment is no longer working.”

“What does that mean?” Quatre asked.

“It means that your cancer has progressed to the point where the medicine, chemo, and radiation is no longer working.” The doctor said, “I’m sorry.”

“I see.” Quatre said, “How long?”

“A few months at most.” The doctor said.

“Arrange for my discharge papers then.” Quatre ordered.

“What!?” The doctor exclaimed, “Mr. Winner I suggest that you stay here. We are still able to help you with your pain.”

“That can be done from home.” Quatre said, “If nothing else can be done then I want to go home and be with my family.”

“I understand Mr. Winner.” The doctor said, “I shall get your discharge papers and call your husband.”

“Thank you.” Quatre said.

An hour later Quatre was being wheeled out of the hospital and helped into Heero’s SUV. His husband hadn’t been happy when he’d found out that nothing was working but he understood Quatre’s desire to go home.

“Everyone’s coming to see you.” Heero said.

“That’s nice.” Quatre said as Heero started driving, “It’ll be good to see everyone.”

Heero reached over and took Quatre’s hand in his, “Duo and Trowa are flying down from L3 with their twins.”

“That’s right.” Quatre said, “They adopted twins. What are their names again?”

“Kieran and Kilian.” Heero said, “Trowa said that Duo has been freaking out since he first found out that you have cancer.”

“His friend… Solo died on L2 because of the virus.” Quatre said as they pulled into their drive way, “He’s afraid of losing someone else that he considers a brother.”

Heero didn’t say anything as he parked the SUV in front of the front door and hurried out to help Quatre out and into the house.

“Do you want to lay down?” Heero asked.

“Please.” Quatre said as Heero picked him up and carried him up the stairs, “Mmm. You smell good. You’re wearing the cologne I got you for your birthday.”

“I am.” Heero agreed as he carefully opened their bedroom door.

He entered the room and laid Quatre down on their king-sized bed.

“Rest, Quat.” Heero said, “Wufei is supposed to arrive tonight.”

“Mmkay.” Quatre yawned as Heero pulled the blankets over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Duo held his lover and Preventers partner close to him as the helicopter hovered overhead.

“Stay with me, love.” Duo whispered, “The medics will be here in a second.”

Zechs coughed, blood coating his lips. 

“Please Zechs.” Duo pleaded, “I need you to stay with me. Please love. I’ll do anything, just stay with me. I’ll take time off like you want me to, just please stay with me.”

“Liar.” Zechs coughed as the medics made it to the ground.

They both knew that Duo wouldn’t take time off. 

Zechs coughed again as the medics ran to them. Duo was forced to let him go as the medics rushed to stabilize the long haired blond. One turned away a moment later to look at Duo.

“I’m sorry Agent… there isn’t anything we can do. I suggest you say your goodbyes while you can.”

Duo looked at him horrified before scooting closer.

Zechs looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Duo said as he leaned down to press a kiss to Zechs head, “I love you so much.”

Zechs continued smiling even as his eyes slid shut. Duo let out a wail of despair, tears flowing down his cheeks as he wept for his lover.


End file.
